sadie's version of empire of the night
by Dark pony
Summary: by the way empire of the night is the next story if you don't belive read justin somper's blog i do not own vampirates
1. Grace and Connor

* * *

It was night on the Nocturne and Grace Tempest lay on her bed thinking about the previous night's events, finally she was with Lorcan and they could be together forever literally. There was a knock at the door and Darcy's voice came through the door saying "Umm Grace there are some pirates on the deck demanding to speak to you."

"What?" grace jumped off her bed and ran to the door and opened it, she saw Darcy's face."Why are they here Darcy? Did you see what ship they on?"Grace asked

"The Diablo I think," she answered.

"Oh god, what on earth do they want?"Grace muttered.

"What I'd like to know," Darcy said"is how they got here?" They ran across the deck to meet the pirates.

"Why are you here?" she hissed at the pirates, who looked a bit shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. Molucco Wrathe stepped forward and said "hello miss tempest we come to ask you to comeback to The Diablo and leave the vampirate realm."

"No way." Grace exclaimed. Molucco Wrathe said solemnly "I'm afraid you must-"

"make me" Grace said spitefully.

"You're comin' with us" a well built pirate said and grabbed her arm.

Grace twisted around and some how managed to throw the pirate over her back. "Wow Grace, I never knew you could do that!" Darcy exclaimed.

"RUN" The pirates shouted and they fled to there ship.

"Well that takes care of that." Darcy said in deep voice. Grace gave Darcy a confused look "it's something I heard in a movie once" Grace sighed "do you think I overdid it Darce?" Grace asked in a whisper

"Probably but, one that was awesome and two the crew thought it was cool too," Darcy replied. Grace looked around and saw the crew were looking at her in awe. "Umm Darcy, where's Lorcan?"

"I'm behind you Grace," Lorcan whispered in her ear. Grace turned around to see Lorcan smiling at her.

"Um I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," Darcy walked over to a group of vampirates.

"Finally," Lorcan sighed out. And the pair melted into a kiss.

* * *

Connor tempest sat on his bed; his mind going over what he learnt last night, he was a dhampir and Sidorio was his father, it was the worst possible outcome. He was a mutant, an outcast, a monster. The others must have noticed something was up.

Connor sat up and decided he should go look for Cheng Li; he got up and left the sanctuary of his cabin. As he walked down the corridor connecting all cabins he bumped into Bo Yin who said

"Connor Tempest, I know something is wrong, you can trust me, Bo Yin very good at keeping secrets." Connor thought for a moment and decided he could trust her.

"Bo what I'm going tell you, you can't tell anybody else OK?" Connor whispered to her.

"Of course Connor," Bo Yin replied in a whisper. "Well, I just found out that Dexter Tempest wasn't mine and Grace's dad," Connor sighed " ...and that we have the worst possible parent. "

"I don't think you could have a worse dad than mine," Bo Yin said crossing her arms. "Oh really try having Sidorio as your dad, were called Dhampirs which makes immortal." Connor exclaimed. she was shocked.

"What you're serious?" Bo Yin asked him. Connor nodded "whoa, I never would have thought-"

"That I'm the enemy," Connor butted in.

"No, that you're immortal." she whispered. "Yeah, well Bo that means I have to watch my friends grow old and die, I'd rather be hunted down because I'm a monster." he sighed

"Connor Tempest, do not say that or I'll hit you!" She said angrily

"Umm Bo I really need to go see Captain Li now." He told her.

"OK, I'll come with you," she replied. And before he could protest, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the captain's cabin.

He hesitated before Knocking, deciding what to say because Bo was there: but she already knew what he was so it didn't matter, "hurry up then" Bo Yin said impatiently Connor knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Cheng Li's brisk, business like voice. They entered her cabin and Connor asked

"Captain Li, do you have any updates from Commodore Black?" Connor closed the door and said "Bo Yin knows about me being a dhampir, captain." Cheng Li's face was a mask

"And does anyone else know Connor? Cheng Li asked "no one. Should I tell them?" Connor asked

"That is entirely your choice Connor," Cheng Li replied briskly. "And to answer you're previous question, I've not had an update from commodore Black but I've had one from my informants on the Blood Captain and your dad is searching for you and is killing anyone who gets in his way."

"anyone we know?" Cheng Li shrugged and said " I haven't been told but I think I have a guess who is or was a target."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Bo Yin said quietly, all eyes were on her, "Captain you said you had informants on that ship, well why would some vampirates talk to you? Is Sidorio facing a rebellion?"

"No, it's just if Connor and Grace get on The Blood Captain they'll probably lose their positions on the ship, and that's too good to lose for the joint deputies." Cheng Li explained to Bo Yin.

"Who are they? What are their names?" Bo Yin asked in a rush. "well one of them is called Jonny Desperado and..." she glanced at Connor, " the other is called Jez Stukely," She finished.


	2. sidorio Stukeley and Johnny last night

**The five minutes after finding out that he had children**

Sidorio paced at the chapel, thinking hard, he remembered about his children and Sally, his old donor and how he... no, he wouldn't think about it, he would think about what will happen now. Wait, he would get Stukely and stenston to find out.

"STUKELEY, STENSON, GET HERE NOW!" Sidorio shouted, they came rushing over and said in unison

"Yes captain, what do you want?" they looked nervous,

"I need you to find the person who killed Lola, I need him to come to the ship with us, auburn hair, emerald eyes, 14 years old," Sidorio told them. Stukely was really worried "Why do you want him, captain?" Sidorio glared at him and yelled "He's my son, stop asking me questions; go out find him and kill anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes captain," they said and ran off.

* * *

"Whoa, I never that the captain had kids," Johnny exclaimed to stukeley who replied

"Well even if we did know, I'd never have thought that it would have been one of my best mates from I was alive" "What? Really hermano, well..." Stukeley looked at Johnny and sighed "I've got no escape from the past have I Johnny" he asked him.

"Well by the sound of things, no but at least you'll see him again and-"What's that?" stukeley interrupted and picked up a piece of paper, smirked and said "it seems that the pirates have given us a clue which is that they get their swords from Master Yin at Lantao island, I think we'll give him a visit, if we swim we'll make it in 5 minutes, tops.

**Five minutes later**

"I told you so, Johnny." Stukeley said smugly, as they walked on Lantao pier to Master Yin's house.

"Oh give it a rest, Hermano; you said so at least five times." Johnny hissed "any way shouldn't we get the info we need, then get out of here." But as they got to Master Yin's house there were some people who refused to get of their way, guards, so they killed all of the guards and drained them of blood and then went inside and heard an old frail voice say

"Cheng Li? Bo Yin? Is that you?" an old man poked his head around looked at their viciously long teeth and gasped "what do you want from me?" and Stukely sneered "Tell us what ship Connor Tempest lives on and were he goes a lot. Oh and if you lie we'll torture and kill you!" Master Yin said "He lives on the Tiger and he goes to Ma Kettle's a lot, that's all I know"

"Well thanks and we'll kill you quickly," and before Master Yin had even the chance to run, Johnny reached over and skinked his teath into the old man's thorax and killed him, Johnny chucked the body to the ground, looked at Stukeley, grinned and exclaimed " Well tonight we've had the most blood in ages hermano, anyway back to the ship."

"ok, let's go," Stukeley replied and they jumped into the ocean and they swam so fast that if you blink you'd miss it .


	3. The tiger and the nocturne

There was a knock at the door of Cheng Li's cabin and a wavering voice seeped the cabin like smoke, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have important news for Bo Yin about her father." the door opened and a tall man, who had dark hair, a moustache and amole by his lips, ahh miss Yin, you're here, well you are Master Yin next of kin, am I correct?" he asked her. "Yes, why? Is he unwell?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"If only that was the case," Bo Yin shot him a quizzical look, "I'm afraid to say that he was murdered last night Miss Yin," he said quietly "you now own all of your father's possessions including the house," the man finished.

"This is just your idea of a sick joke, it isn't funny, " she yelled at him,  
" Deny it as much as you like," he paused to catch breath "I'm afraid it's true, although I understand why you wouldn't like to admit it," he paused again, gathering his thoughts, "I'll leave you now, but here, the keys to your house all of your father's possessions," he turned and started to leave  
"Wait!" Bo Yin shouted, he turned around to face Bo Yin, looking at Bo yin, puzzled, he asked  
"yes, what is it, miss Yin?" Bo Yin sighed and replied  
"how did my father die?" Bo Yin paused and said "I must know!"  
"He had been cut at his thorax and been drained of all blood, It looks like a vampire's work if you ask me, well I must be going, goodbye," he answered and left the cabin.

Cheng Li was the first one to speak, "I'm awfully sorry Bo," she turned to Connor "I think we should talk to your sister but how do we contact her?" she asked  
"Leave that to me captain," he answered and walked out. Bo yin turned to Cheng Li and told her  
"I'm not usually a violent person but if I meet this vampirate I will personally rip its head off,"  
"I see you would like to have your revenge but do not let it cloud your thoughts or it could have disastrous consequences," the cabin rocked a lot and Cheng Li said "A storm is brewing and I'd advice you to go to your cabin, Bo Yin."  
"Yes captain," Bo said and walked out of the cabin.  
"Now, how do I sort this mess out," Cheng Li murmured to herself.

Flashback

"_I think we should talk to your sister but how do we contact her?" Cheng Li asked  
"Leave that to me Captain," he answered and walked out._

As soon as Connor walked out of Cheng Li's cabin, he realised he had no idea how to get there. "Come on Connor you know how to get there, come on remember." Connor thought to himself  
"Hey bro, how's it hanging? Jacoby's eccentric voice came bursting through Connor's thoughts. "Hey wait up, is there something wrong?" Jacoby caught up with Connor "hey you can talk to_  
_me Connor,"  
"I don't want to talk at the moment, bye," and Connor walked and realised just ask for the Nocturne brings it here then tried his idea.  
Suddenly the waves, which were calm a minuet ago, started thrashing and the sky, became dark, I'm coming to see you Grace, Connor thought.

* * *

Grace was standing on the red painted deck of the Nocturne when the water became rough and as she looked towards the ocean, she saw a ship; and standing on the handrail was Connor, of course that must be Cheng Li's ship. Grace backed away then ran up to Lorcan, who looked at her and smiled and then she asked him,  
"Do you know why the pirates are here, or is it as much a surprise to you as it is to me?"  
The smile dropped from his face as he said "You're joking right?"  
"I wish I was," she replied "lets go see what they want." as they walked across the red painted deck-boards grace heard Lorcan muttered "That's the second pirate visit in one night I bet £50 that it's exactly the same reason as the ones on The Diablo."  
"OK your on, Lorcan." she said with a smirk but secretly worried about if she lost the bet.

When they got to the edge of the Nocturne, the pirate ship, which was called The Tiger, was only a metre away, so they jumped onto the ship and Connor went over to them and said  
"We need you to help us," grace looked at Lorcan, grumbling he reached into his pocket, took out £50, then passed it grace who grinned. Connor shot them a quizzical look.  
"We made a bet about what you were going to ask us," Grace explained, still grinning  
"Hmm, anyway, we need your help, a friend of mine's dad has been murdered," Connor stated.  
"Bet you £20 it was Jez Stukely," Darcy's voice rang through the sea air and suddenly, she dropped off the Tiger's mast next to grace.  
"Freaky, anyway bet ya £50 its Johnny Desperado," Grace felt more confident, because if she lost she had money to pay the loss with.


End file.
